The God Who Worships
by XxXQiLaXxX
Summary: Demons and enchanted, mystical beings ruled the world. Mortals are meant to be slaves. Then comes along the belittle Sakura Haruno. She prays non-stop to God but then the Death Deity was the one who answered her prayers instead. She soon realizes the God was infatuated by her. Ultimately, Sasuke Uchiha was the dark deity who wanted to worship Sakura as she had worshiped him. AU
1. Prologue : Unfair

**Author's note ;**

**Hello everybody! "expecting people to read" ~_~**

**I dunno if i'll get any readers but if there are any please review! I'd love it if there's someone taking an interest for this fanfic. This is my first ever fanfic, EVER! So don't hold back! I accept constructive criticism no matter how hurtful they are. But please no flames!**

**Tell me if i have any grammar issues okay? I'm from borneo so english was never my first language but I take pride in my writing skills though! Sort of... :/ **

**I've actually made a few chapters already but i'd wanna wait until i find out whether or not this story is worth to invest my time with.**

**I've always loved reading godlike and demonic sasusaku fanfic so those who don't should move along.. Hahaha! Just kidding anyone's welcome!**

**there will be a lot of twists and darkness to this fanfic. I've already thought about how the story should evolve. I'm going to finish this in a very slow paste. I don't like stories that's too much rushing. So, comment me if my writing is ever off.**

**forgive me it this displeases u. -_-**

**P/S : i don't own naruto the series :P**

Folklores and legends were merely myths. They were ludicrously spread by people with religion, with beliefs, which offended people with multiple gods and deities. It was an understatement, that without god dividing themselves into numerous parts, the realm as we may speak and land upon is undoubted in the many palms of gods each concealed within a human vessel.

They were untrue. Impossible. Flat out irrelevant and illogical. It's a pathetic misinterpretation of us weakling humans living life as we know it.

Or so she thought. Or so we thought.

We aspire to meet god once we've descended from the midst of life itself. One so very delusional, full of lies. One that has never even been confirmed by the likes of our so-called peers from the other side. Human beings make assumptions and could not grasp the truth that lies within. Though a certain young girl need not worry to dig up the barely inconceivable original interpretation. She was as fickle as the weather and as curious as an innocent little cat. But curiosity did indeed killed the cat.

So will she be killed by her own intuition or spared from her notorious idiotic ideology of unnecessary curiousness? That's unlikely the case. Deities didn't like curiosity. Once their curious they definitely would want to stay and learn more, but humans need to die.

Eventually.

More or so if they're curious because there's a high possibility that this lucky girl for instance, would ask questions. Questions that would imply affection, care and sooner or later arouse certain gods in this petty realm. But wait, isn't there only one god? Well, this girl, a very fortunate young woman indeed would soon be devoured by her curiosity and finally find out.

Sakura was no longer a child who possesses a pair of parents. The Rogue have conducted treacherous hunts around the country to kill adult humans and take in their children as slaves. Talented human adults though are spared in hopes of good use for them. Farmers for instance are not worthy of any sparing. Their land and crops are off of any good for demons and other mystical beings, so they are killed. Just like Sakura's mom and dad. It was unfortunate but The Rogue have won.

Since way before Sakura's great grandparents were even born, humanity was slowly fading away. Wars played out and The Rogue would always win. Humans were enslaved, human leaders are tormented by fellow demons and female beings were raped to death. Sakura was forced to see things beyond her belief. Things that kids her age shouldn't have been seeing, so Sakura had to mature fast. There will always be a war and no one can tell when she'll be killed by them. Her parents strived to give Sakura life, but alas a particular night had changed everything.

Human politicians have persevered to claim peace with the demons. But the demons had other plans, they betrayed the mortals. Since then, they referred themselves as The Rogue and they only have one goal in their endless life, to have the humans bow down to them. Hence, an ongoing warfare had to take place which resulted to yet another win for The Rogue. They soon justified laws that were not theirs to justify and nobody could have made any difference, no mortal would want a death wish. Mournfully so, they would've died anyways. The laws include killing off talentless adult humans, humans that were not enslaved by a demon and those who objectify the laws of the new dawn. Kids are separated from their in-the-mean-time-spared parents and are enrolled in a modified, Orphanage Institution. Whereby, orphans or soon-to-be orphans are given jobs to do. Jobs that ensure a smooth living for immortals. Little boys that seemed useful with a body of a fighter are kept alive until they're adults to entertain the empress and emperor of The Rogue. Little girls that appear to have an essence of beauty and youth are nurtured with pleasant food and enough sleep to grow up being the angels they are. Soon, they'll be offered to the male demons as lust-fulfillers.

Sakura had it coming, she knew someday they'll come for her but she didn't knew that her parents would die instead of her. The laws scripted all over her village in the form of fliers and newspapers didn't reach her in time. By the time she and her parents were rushing getting food supplies and domestic needs, the whole village was practically already burnt to the ground. Women screeching in horror as they were killed senselessly by the emperor's followers, children and babies being snatched right off of their mothers' hands, fathers were beheaded by merely a swift movement from cursed swords and Sakura fell to the ground, crying her eyes out as she looked at her parents' demise right in front of her restless pair of orbs.

"Ain't she a beauty men!? I outta rape you here and now!"

"Oh no you don't! Children are to be spared! Or have you forgotten your pledge to the emperor?!" The two men furiously looked at each other and ignored the mourning girl on the ground next to the two lifeless bodies. Grabbing the said girl by the wrist, one of the men exclaimed in defeat "Fine!"

Sakura immediately struggled to get lose from the said man's clutches but he didn't even acknowledge her existence. He threw her into a prison-like carriage which was locked from the outside. The carriage was pulled by no ordinary horse, it was a demon horse. It didn't have wings like ones Sakura have read from various books trying to unravel the mysteries of the dark realm. The horses were black as soothe and had eyes that resembled that of a devil. They were restless seeing kids one-by-one thrown into the carriage. Sakura had to stop crying. "Be strong darling. Don't give up on yourself." Her mother's words were playing over and over again in whispers, giving Sakura her strength to carry on and push through.

She knew by then, her parents had accepted their fate. They already knew they were never going to make it the first moment they laid their eyes on that piece of parchment claiming to have a new world order. Sakura needed to suck it up because this isn't the end.

There are far worse ahead.


	2. Chapter 1 : Curiosity (Part I)

A/N : **Sorry but i'm gonna be hiatus from now on till november... I have my exams :/**

**butttt... Rest assured i'm not leaving this story kay...? My exams are gonna be over on the 2nd of december... So i think i could whip off somethin in that same week for yall...**

**So... Review!**

**Forgive me if this displeases u... -_-**

A little forsaken parentless Sakura decided to wander off into the forest miles away from her home of recklessness. The orphanage she was originally from didn't seem quite the place for a good slumber as she was running away from patrons that were beating kids with rattans. She was one of many that was brave enough to stand her ground and get a miserable beating from strangers that was assigned to take good care of her. On the eve of the incident, the kids were already warned about trying to salvage the room full of mysteries, a locked room across the food hall. "No one is ever to set foot inside this room! You hear me children?!", bellowed Charlotte pointing her index finger towards the door that had a gold knob with The Rogue emblem and later locking it just to be safe. The key also had the emblem incrusted on it which resembles a head of the devil smiling deviously showing off it's wicked set of teeth and had thorns engraved on the sides of it's head. The emblem solidified the demons or better yet, fellow rogues' position in the new world order. They are not to be questioned. They are not to be toyed with and they are certainly not to be taken lightly.

The kids in the food hall including Sakura stared in awe as Charlotte twisted the doorknob, locking it when the customized emblem both from the doorknob and key was moving. The devil now shot out a glare that gave the kids horrific chills going down their spines. The door was enchanted as well as the key.

She either way didn't care. She didn't take orders from halfwits, let alone halfwits that were part of The Rogue. How unfortunate for her to be living with demonic beings from then on. They were ignorant creatures who resembled humans on the outside but differ from the inside. They had prowess that brainwashed themselves to think that they were better than any blasted human being on the face of the earth. Demons were immortals which meant that they were more than joyful to order around mortals. Here she was, 13 years old and was forced to bow down to the likes of them. She hated them. She despised the very existence of the netherworld. They were the ones who menacingly murdered her mother in front of her then bloodshot eyes.

It was defiantly cruel, but it was reality. They were not her kind. Her kind would have been merciful even in doing bad deeds. If her parents' murderers were earthlings, they would've spared her eyes from the treacherous sight of their end. The fact is, the critters of the nether world ruled the dying earth and at the bottom of the food chain were humans. Fragile, vulnerable, pitiful human beings. There were no equal rights. There were no such thing as same standards. There were only strong immortals and puny weaklings. Those who fight for equality are banished to divinity and those who seek justice are fated to experience severities in an untimely demise. Schools are meant for rogues and a proper home is for the non-retarded version of their kind. As recent laws states that humans can only enroll in a slavery-oriented orphanage institution and would not be living in a home without the likes of a rogue. Laws that claim humans as the crippled version of rogues and they are in the brink of a cure.

It's not a disease, being human.

It's not something that can be spread and need to be quarantined or cured. Unlike arrogance. "Sakura! If you want to keep that arm of yours you outta'..." Charlotte smirked ever so menacingly when that curious little girl didn't heed her warning. Soon, the door was already wide opened and to her utter realization, there was nothing there. Not even a single frame on the sides of the wall. The room was tiny. It looked as if it was once used as a poor janitor's closet but it did not have anything in it, at least thats what Sakura can conclude. Why did they claim that the door was locked when it was clearly free of any reassurance. Was this Charlotte unlocking the door when she acted as if to lock the door? For whatever purpose?

"Well what do we have here?", a man suddenly appeared out of the group of women orphan caregivers. He himself was unmistakably a demon too. The said man had tattoos all over his human body and it was a dead give-away he was a demon the moment his tattoos lit up with color. His ink of art was exquisite, it seemed to depict quite a few Kanji symbols that Sakura didn't understand.

"What a beauty she is", the man continued with a somewhat seductive yet cheery expression planted on his pale-skinned face. Sakura stayed still, she couldn't manage a word. Her green orbs stayed blank as she threw her curiosity out the window. How is she a beauty when she had less hair than a new-born baby? She had a tomboyish physique as she hasn't hit her womanhood just yet, being a 13-year-old. Not only that, her short hair gave off a male vibe even though it was pink with highlights of dirt and mud. If she was a beauty, she honestly didn't feel like it. "What's your name little one?", the man gave her a curious gaze. Sakura didn't answer, she just glared at him. Trying to claw him with her mind.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno", Charlotte answered in her place. The man automatically moved his gaze towards the said female. "M-my lord..."

"Shut up you nincompoop", to Sakura's astonishment, Charlotte's face was in pure horror as she had spoken when not spoken to. "For-forgive m-me my lord", she simply said. It was clear, he was the boss, their leader, the Mastermind.

"Sakura Haruno. It matches your hair doesn't it?" Getting his attention back to her. "It's a little too short for a man of my taste though. No matter, your face looks proper enough." He paused slightly for a moment as if he was analyzing her physical structure.

"Actually... You look gorgeous, and that's why I can't wait until you've reached puberty. You'll probably be breath-taking by then and that boyish physique of yours will soon fonder to oblivion" he pointed out. He was referring to her frail body, ultimately her flat-chest and she knew it. She still stood there motionless as well as emotionless. Closing the door behind her, he continued while shifting his attention to the new batch of freshly picked orphans.

"We have rules here. The first rule is...well..opening that door." Pointing his index finger towards the door that has recently been broken into. "I can't say i'm happy with the outcome of it though. Those who oppose will get punished. Those who don't...well..they will simply sleep without wounds, blisters and so on. This, was only a warning." Finally gazing back at Sakura.

"A warning that should've been heed no less. Sakura my dear, consider this a welcome present. Next time, well...I pray to the Gods that there won't be a next time. It'll be a fuss to get rid of scars on your body. It'll be a waste of time and finance. So darling, try disciplining yourself okay?" He shrugged and gave her an odd smile. One that looked like a fake one.

"Fokushi! Yo! We got some biz need attending to. Oh...wow! Who's this angel?" Another man approached them. It seems the mastermind had had assistance from a few acquaintances. From the looks of it, a dozen of demonic men. They each had features that astounded Sakura even more. From silver hair to eyes that had more than one pupil to a guy who was ridiculously tall. They all were now gathering around Sakura. As if they've never seen a girl before. As if they were hypnotized by her.

"She's georgeous! Look at her lips!"

"Indeed so luscious. Look at her eyes."

"Lemme see! Lemme see! Oh...wow!"

"Dude, don't drool. She's beautiful, I get it."

"She's more beautiful than the God of Youth herself!"

"Now that's a miracle."

"She's mine fools! Lucky for me, i needed some pampering, eh?"

"Eeww! You freakin' pedophilia creep!"

"Shut up the both of you! I'm the oldest, i should have her!"

"You might be the oldest, but you're simply an embarrassment to The Rogue!"

"Why don't we duel than?"

"I agree. From the looks of it, everyone wants a piece of her. Fighting will-"

"That's...a negative gentlemen." Stopping the irrational fight between his peers and signaling Charlotte to take the dumfounded Sakura away. "She's...she's gonna stay a virgin 'till further notice." "Wait, what!" The silver-haired one shrieked. "You've all clearly stated interest towards her. She's undoubtedly the most beautiful girl i've ever-...we've ever laid eyes upon. Why not wait for her to blossom and age beautifully? Then and only then i'll fight you all for her." The men soon frenzied into a screaming battle but made a decision nonetheless. "Fine then. Let nature take its course, until she's 18 then. In the mean time...we all have some training to do." Fokushi stated furiously. "Bear in mind gentlemen, I won't lose."

"Yeah right!" The others teased.

"Kids, i'll let charlotte take over. Sleep and rest for the night. We'll have a long day tomorrow." Before Fokushi followed his buddies, he threw a last nonchalant glance towards Sakura. Sakura sweats-dropped at the sight. Just because she's only 13 doesn't mean that she's clueless about what they were arguing about. For the past millennium, their kind have been nothing but pitiful sex offenders. Not that humans have any say in it. It seems they would love to claim human bodies than their own life mates' bodies. Sakura didn't get it. Why would they be so obsessed towards a human when they have more than a reason to be with a demon? Female demons didn't have a say when it comes to being with the males either. Were their body not warm enough, being the cold-blooded creatures they are? Or was it simply because it'd be more eye-wrenching to be on top of a helpless human being?

Either way Sakura understood where her position lies in terms of the work she'll be doing later in her adult life. Better yet, the torture that befalls her the sooner she becomes what they want her to become.


	3. Chapter 2 : Curiosity (Part II)

Such hard finals questions... Huh..

Nice to see you all, as promised i've written a chapter within the last week of my last paper... Yeehaw! But... Yet again i have some bad news... :,(

i am going to be hiatus again for 3 hella months. I apparently got to go for some military training in another state. I have to litterally finish my exams, this chapter and pack my bags in the same week. It was horrible. Haha!

So you'll hv to wait 4 me. I'm so so sorry. But you need to be patient.. My flight is literally a few hours from now and i havent even finish packing yet, soooo...

as 4 this lil chapter here, its mostly going to confuse people but i intentionally want u to be confused.. Muahaha! No worries, all will be revealed in the future..

Withou furter adieu...

forgive me if this displeases you... :)

In the depth of an unrecognizable realm, where brutes of the dark were at home and demons were apparently low-lives, a god lies within his domain. The god was at the peak of boredom and profound pride. Eyes were as red as the rivers of hell and skin as pale as a lifeless vessel, by which were inked that bear a resemblance of the great Totem. It was on his right shoulder and looked as if it was slowly creeping and slithering down his impeccably toned limb, with a meaning that lies within its reach.

The great and righteous Totem was the providence of a ratchet being that was the literal reflection of a type of wyvern. Totem was said to be the first being on earth to be created by the gods, but it was a prideful creature. Far from the likes of humans by which they had less dignity than an atrocious bore in the woods. Legend states that Totem was the one responsible for the creation of human beings in the first place. Of course, at first the Gods were quite impressed by the unexpected move made by Totem. As humans bred and bred, hate and greed was born, which made the Gods angry, including the ink-beholder and death god, Sasuke Uchiha.

No one actually knows the whole tale and whether or not it was even authentic. But one thing's for sure, Gods are cruel and merciless especially when taunted or exacerbated. No one knew for certain. No one except the Gods, no one except Sasuke.

A few millenniums later, here he was, in his private hall for sentencing the simpleton evildoers they were, to various bloodcurdling punishments that were inevitable to them. You could see ghastly expressions from each malignant spirit, though the death deity didn't seem to even wince, he looked expressionless, as if he didn't have any ardor and fervor.

"G-grr-reat aa-annn-nnd meee-rcifuuul l-lord, I...I b-beg of y-you... Please! Pl-please! Don't send us to Zen!" a troll with rotting teeth and bleeding hands that were cuffed with some kind of cursed black-powder yelped with fearful and remorseful gaze. The said powder sorcery made sure the troll didn't get away from his wrong actions along with another two of his buddies, both were also trolls. One uglier than the other.

Sasuke looked somewhat bored and used to it, he didn't even bulge towards the trolls' pleas. They were now on their feet, begging for mercy. 'Anything but Zen' were written clearly on the trolls' wretched damp faces, probably from crying like a newborn baby searching for its mommy.

The deity then took a sit on something that looked like a cathedra, a throne of some sort but it was obviously planted with some kind of dark witchery, it was moving as if it wanted to bow down to the deity as he sat upon it oh-so honorably. He kept his inked-right hand rested on the sides of the fit-for-a-God gold embodied single throne and his left arm covering his mouth tenaciously as if he was hiding a devilish-like smirk implanted on his face.

"I am not one to give second chances. You incompetent and useless trolls." The trolls went pale, terrified of the God. "You are to be sent to the pit less Zen so that you can suffer from your countless ways of being the pathetic old trolls that dare to defy me. Even humans aren't as dense as the three of you are. You trolls are nothing but a nuisance." Sasuke immediately gestured a few beastly Underworld guards to have the trolls out of the deity's sight.

"No! Please! Please! We beg of you!" In an instant, the pleading trolls were dragged out of the dark deity's abode, a luxuriously crafted palace in the Underworld to Zen. A confinement enclosure for demons, beasts and other mystical beings if they were misbehaving on earth.

But aren't trolls immortal? Same as demons and every other mystical beasts in existence for that matter. How did they end their immortality? Only Gods knew that, Sasuke specifically because he is responsible for any beings' death.

The deity on an impulse continued to his chamber where he would always contemplate. 'How dare they? Worthless creatures' Sasuke thought to himself. He was right, every time there's an amnesty, most of them would end up in Zen anyway. Why bother? 'Just stay immortal on earth. Damn them. Damn them all to Zen.' Sasuke exclaimed in his mind.

There would always be a pathetic portion of them defying his will and not learn a single lesson from their own regretful sins. He's the Death God, why would he be merciful, why would he be caring and forgive?

'Enough' It was starting to infuriate him. The fact that history is always repeating itself. He would know, he's older than any of the immortals on earth, Zen and Vey altogether.

He was the king to the Netherworld and respected ally of the other Gods that became the soul generators of earth, of Totem, technically to humans too and of other venturing spirits. Even though there weren't any balance in the world today, Sasuke could care less. And so did the other Gods, they wanted to enjoy their power so they swore to never intervene human objections as well as the rogues'. It's their problem, handle it themselves. 'I only tend to the dead', Sasuke thought.

Even prayers were ignored by Gods and of humans. Not that the Gods would of even paid any contemplation to praying humans. Heck, Sasuke shut off any prayers from humans on his behalf centuries ago, it was...in his words 'Annoying'. Pleading to keep them away from death's sooner-or-later door, save them from getting burnt down along with their houses and on rare occasions, some were praying for Sasuke to kill them off right at that instant when they were getting tragically raped from wanting beasts.'How pathetic can humans get?' Sasuke growled at the stupid memory.

On his way up a ridiculously hugely-constructed staircase fit for royalty in a massive room which appears to be a ballroom of some kind but was dark and the gold handles on opposite sides of the staircase didn't sparkle as much as it would if there were any sunshine, a sudden thin wave of smoke-like powder that seem to bear a resemblance from the previous conjured troll handcuffs appeared out of nowhere to in front of the deity. The smoke turned dry and molded into a demon. He had silver hair that shined glossily, half of his face was covered up with some type of mask and eyes that were each colored differently than the other. His right socket was attached to a dim black eyeball while his left was crimson that was similar to Sasuke's.

With that said, Sasuke met the silver-haired man's gaze with his pair of no-longer red as the river-of-hell eyes, instead they were gleaming onyx now. His gaze was empty, blank. "What now, Kakashi?" He mouthed. "You might want to go to your chambers now. My lord." Kakashi bowed before his master. "Well, get out of the way then." Sasuke said calmly while shoving him and leaving a bewildered Kakashi in his awkward stance, facing Sasuke's back who was practically stomping his way to his chambers.

Upon opening the door, the deity suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Pausing for a moment, he heard a voice. Someone was whimpering and crying. Was he loosing it? He couldn't sense anyone. There weren't anyone foreign in his palace, just his usual goblin servers and skivvies. Did his 10 000 years of being forlorn and anguished made him deranged as demons are with power?

Realizing his current right hand being only inches away from his chamber's odd-looking gold doorknob, he decided to ignore the pointless sound. 'Someone's in despair. So what?' He snickered and went into his chamber. Out of the blue, a shiny and satiny sphere lumped towards Sasuke. He didn't bulge, but he did have quite a curious look on his face. His pair of orbs looked even more stern than before.

"Is it serious" Sasuke was practically demanding an answer from the pure-white sphere. The said sphere looked somewhat like a globe, inside it a head miraculously appeared. A head of an old woman. A very old woman that had wrinkles layer-by-layer but more specifically didn't have any eyes. A head full of grey hair, skin with an impossible number of layers, two sockets need filling and no body.

"Exquisite, indeed. I have never dreamt the day the one and only God of Death would fall in love. No, no...never your highness, no. Never Supreme Lord."

"What are you blabbering about old hag? Explain." Furious, the being trapped inside the globe continued quickly hoping to shed some light and not infuriate the god anymore than he needs to be.

"For-forgive me my Lord."

"What did the oracle show now? Get on with it."

"I saw you, your Excellency...you were-uh with a girl...your Majesty" Sasuke looked somewhat blank but troubled.

"What is she to me then?"

"She appears to be..." She couldn't find the words to continue. She was afraid to mouth unwise words to the deity himself who might not be interested in listening. She pondered for a while until the deity roared "SPEAK!"

"Sh-she seems to be yo-your, your...bride, my Lord" pausing for a moment, the deity's puzzled simultaneously furious face was easy to predict even a blind person can feel it. Quickly, she continued at the same time floats a few feet away from the said god "You seemed happy, Great God. Although the peculiar thing is that she appears to be a mortal. She has a pair of beautiful emerald eyes, georgeous head of pink hair, an infectious smile I might add and-"

"Bullshit"

The trapped head snapped silent. She didn't dare to defy his majesty.

"Leave" the deity ordered. The said partial body part, complied. "Your will...is my command, your Magnificence" The conjured spherical being went through the walls, as if it was a ghost, leaving the deity in his train of thoughts, stomping back and forth.

His chamber didn't have a bed. He's a god, why would he waste his time sleeping? The room was big, fit for a god but was basically barren. It was lifeless and bleak. The drapes were down, fire emitted from the chandeliers but was void of light and life. Then again, he was the death god. The walls were painted in dark maroon, the drapes were in blazing dark-blue and the door was dark brown with an unusual gold doorknob, doors that were as high as giants.

Inside his chamber, there were three more doors with the same handles. One was leading towards the deity's lavatory. Another was leading to a room which appear to be his wardrobe, which by-the-way wasn't much. The last one was an opening to the balcony outside. It was hugely constructed but seemed creepy with gargoyles and bats inhabiting the said balcony.

The room was very spacious, there were only bookcases inside his so-called chamber. It looked more of a library, with its huge and thick collection of worn-out ancient reading materials as well as a gigantic workplace table with a fireplace nearby plus a set of comfy black-cushioned gold-embodied sofas.

'Old hag. She should just die and revoke her place as the oracle holder. Never in my entire life have I ever heard anything more ludicrous' On that note, Sasuke stopped his stomping. There it is again.

The crying.

"Stop, just...just stop Sakura! That's enough!" The voice was obvious it came from a girl. "Why? Why can't I stop crying?"

"Show yourself you buffoon! How dare you trespass into my chambers!" Sasuke bellowed angrily. He felt stupid for yelling at something that wasn't there. There was no response and he knew well why. He was indeed alone.

Then where is that voice coming from?

"God, praise you and your being. Please, just ple-please save me...save me from myself. Give me strength, and-and courage and..." She wanted to go on but ended up crying even more. Her voice was all muffled up and Sasuke finally caught up with his befuddlement.

She was praying.

It was a human prayer. Sasuke felt fascinated yet disgusted by the beggarly act. 'Pfft! Should have known' Sasuke gripped his hands together, molding a hand-sign in hopes of ridding any beseech from rueful humans.

Instead, a bright light emanated from his hands with strands of witchery that made him realize that he was being teleported to who-knows-where. The last thing he managed to put into words were "How moronic." Then Everything went silent as the god got pulled into the blazing light, leaving neither trace nor scent.

"Help me, protect me Almighty God. No! I don't need protection, I just...just need to be brave. Yeah, that's it, I just need to stand my ground. That's all." She paused momentarily finding her way through the thick fog. "Who am I kidding?" The little girl with a ruffled up huge t-shirt and a pair of knee-high shorts began her rummage through the forest to find her way back to the orphanage she came from. "I shouldn't have run away. It wasn't my fault the others were noisy. Charlotte sure is a meany. Why did I use the word meany? That's so childish. Be more mature Sakura and get your head out of the gutter." Inner Sakura intervened. "You can't be a softy if you wanna escape. Yeah, but for now there's no use in me scouring the forest blind as a bat. What's the time anyway? Why is it so dark?" Hoping to get some sort of answers from the unseen, she finally realize she was lost.

"Where. The. Heck. Am I?" Sakura eyed every corner hoping to recognize anything but wasn't able to decipher the pathway. The thick fog isn't helping either. Her emerald orbs, stained with tears scanned the entire current layout, still not wanting to give in. Soon she made up her mind to wait. Wait until the fog is no longer too thick to venture in.

'Stay strong Sakura. Remember that. Don't cry anymore. It's a waste of time. No more! No more useless whimpering!' She exclaimed in her mind while biting down her teeth onto her bottom lip.

Sakura then sat under something she thought was a tree but technically wasn't even from the human world. It was transfixing. Sakura was fascinated by the odd looking plant. It didn't have any branches nor did it have green leaves. Its leaves were as red as ember and appears to attach itself to its single strong magnificently-tall bark. Sakura thought it was really beautiful even though it pretty much was a product of those rogues.

'Just let them scour the forest and find me then. I might as well save my energy before getting battered by them for running away.' Sakura said in her mind. Sakura spent the next hour reminiscing her childhood with her beloved parents. Staring at the starry sky reminds her a lot of her parents. She would always lie down with her dad on the side of their farm where they could see the obvious stunning scenery. Talk about their hens, the cows, the ducks, their life basically. With the fog still in tact, she might as well rest, still not getting a clear view of the stars. As she awed and awed, she couldn't help falling asleep under the dazzling mystical tree-like plant.

In that exact moment, a blinding and gleaming light breezed in, right infront of the mortal. A light so bright that can be seen by beings from the great beyond but ironically could not be noticed by the slumbering girl. Transfering a being through the wormhole-like telerpotation witchery, an angry God appeared through it. Sasuke was very displeased, "The human world? What kind of sick joke is this? Naruto, wherever you are, I'm gonna murder you! I swear I'll-"

The said God turned to find a little female mortal lying on the ground under "A death tree. What is it doing here of all places?" Not caring at all the state of the human.

'A death tree couldn't possibly be able to grow in a soil so vile. Forget that, a death tree can only grow in my world.'

The deity started scanning the whole forest. Sensing the life force from nearby beings. Knowing that Naruto's not there made him more confused of the situation aside from the fact that there was a group of female demons coming his way, 'Probably to take care of the mortal' He concluded.

'But how the hell did I even get here?' The deity questioned himself. A group of male demons don't even have the power to teleport him much less a group of female demons. Only gods have the ability to transfer souls from a dimension to another. "No matter, I just need to get this tree out of this pathetic realm and be on my way" Snapping his fingers to relocate the said plant, it made the sleeping body stumble from the absence of back-support.

Immediately, to even Sasuke's utter surprise, his eyes turned red and observed the girl.

She somehow resembled the old hag's description.

Pink hair.

It was mesmerizing to the deity's eyes to the point where he automatically activated his sharingan. He was in utter shock. His inner being was so fixated by the statuesque-like angel. Yet, he was confused and doubtful. 'That old hag couldn't be in her right mind. She couldn't have. It's impossible for a god. And...and she had emerald eyes.'

He remembered the old hag describing the girl having emerald orbs. If this mortal indeed fulfills that part of the description there's literally no doubt that she might be his. 'Mine? That's not even an option-'

Surprising both the deity and herself, Sakura rose from her clumsy fall to the ground. "I swear there was a tree behind me just a minute ago"

Sasuke's heart pounded and pounded. After a few moments of struggle, prying open her eyes with her palms, she turned her gaze towards the deity.

In an instant, all confusion and unsettling agitation he had about the oracle, about his fate all pinpointed to the same exact denouement. He is fated to be with someone and that someone was this sleepy little girl.

Sasuke calmly asked but with a devilish smirk implanted on his face, "Sakura, right?"

well? Review!

and merry christmas everyone! Happy new year and bless u!


End file.
